


"I Will Always Love You"

by MsKtK



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKtK/pseuds/MsKtK
Summary: Gajeel sings Levy a song to convey his true feelings and to tell her goodbye at the same time, because he doesn't think he is good enough for her. Features Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" as sung by Gajeel.





	"I Will Always Love You"

**I was listening to Whitney Houston a long time ago, while at work one day and for some reason this popped into my head. Kind of weird, I will admit, but hey Gajeel does sing. This is a small sad one shot. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

            “Levy sit down…” Gajeel requested gently. She was standing before him with her hands down at her sides. Her eyebrow arched up at him, her face skeptical. She began to shake her head as she took in his forlorn demeanor, knowing he had something to say, knowing it was something she didn’t want to hear.

            “No…” She answered firmly, glancing down towards the floor. She heard him sigh and then the patting noise of a hand hitting his side, almost as if he was frustrated with her.

            “Levy… I have something to say.” He stated calmly, but his voice was heavy and weighed down. She could tell by his approach that this wasn’t good. She could feel the room spinning around her as she refused to look back up at him; the color was draining from her face. Her eyes widened, but she kept them glued downwards as the sickness was starting to set in.

            “Then say it.” She ordered. Her voice coming out cold, as if she were trying to stay detached. Gajeel stared at her for a moment, taking in her wide eyes, noting her quivering tight fists. He glanced up, swallowing hard around the hole he could feel forming in his stomach, before he shook his head.

            “Not like this…” He replied softly. The air was thick with silence as the two of them stood there like statues, not knowing what to do.

If they didn’t move, if they didn’t breathe, then just maybe this moment would never have to end. That way, the words would never need to be said. They could just stay frozen in time like this forever, always together with no upset.

Gajeel could feel a bitter laugh get stuck in his throat, it came out like a seething breath. How he wished it could be true, how he wished he didn’t have to let her go. He could feel the stabbing pain of truth, making mincemeat out of his insides as his chest constricted from the repeated blows. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe again, as if he needed to be reminded how.

“Levy…” He started to say her name again. His brain struggling on how to say it, how to say everything to her, all of things he had been thinking and feeling since the moment they had met. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t find the words, he had never been good about talking feelings as he had shut himself off to them for years in order to survive.

Now though, it was crucial he figure it out, because she needed to know. He couldn’t bear the thought of not telling her anymore… Even if it was selfish. He had been keeping it contained for so long… He needed to get it out, but if words failed him, then how? Then it occurred to him there was one way that might be easier.

“I want to sing you a song…”

At this Levy’s head tilted as she looked up at him. Her brow was furrowed, but she said nothing. Her expression was one of pondering, as if she was trying to understand what he was up too.

They locked eyes for a long moment, as Levy tried to comprehend what Gajeel’s purpose was. She could see the earnest desperation as he looked at her. It was a look the likes of which she had never seen and it made her understand. Understand, how much pain he was in and that he needed to get this out.

Levy closed her eyes, letting out her own long sad breath. Knowing she would most likely regret giving him this chance, but not being able to deny it to him. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to step over to the couch. Then she gently sat down on the edge of it, her feet on the floor, her hands settled in her lap as she looked back up to Gajeel expectantly with no words.

Gajeel hadn’t moved, his feet stayed firmly planted as he closed his eyes. His mind was clearing of all thought, except for a certain rhythm of his own making, he could hear drumming in his head. He exhaled, feeling the beat of it with his body, focusing on that and the words he needed to say only. He could feel his heart wrenching, but it didn’t matter, this needed to be done for her, for the  both of them.

“ _If I…_ ” He began, his fingers snapped once.

“ _Should stay…_ ” He continued, his raspy voice coming out weak, but with slight melody. His eyes opened, landing on Levy’s as he continued to snap periodically. The words were coming slow, but he continued.

“ _I would…_ ” He snapped, his voice was a bit haggard. “ _Only be in… Your… way…_ ” He watched as Levy’s brow eased, her eyes were growing large as he once again snapped his fingers. Gajeel swallowed, but continued, his voice cracking some with grief as he saw that expression forming on her face.

“ _So I’ll go…”_ Gajeel could feel himself inhale a breath as closed his eyes, his head nodding down. He couldn’t bare the sight of her hurt face as it was dawning on her what he was saying. He snapped his fingers again, before letting out the next verse upon exhaling.

“ _But I know…_ ” Gajeel snapped his fingers again as his head came back up and his eyes opened. His resolve was renewed as his eyes deadlocked to hers with a serious brow.

“ _I’ll think of you_ …” He snapped as his eyes closed again and his head shifted to the side.

“ _Every step of…_ ” His eyes opening again as he continued, his head moving back in her direction with another snap.

“ _The way…_ ” His eyes stayed on her now, her mouth had fallen open and her eyes had grown glossy as she looked at him with painful confusion. He took a breath, letting the silence take hold for a moment, before continuing.

“ _And I…”_ He snapped. _“Will always love you…_ ” He told her, watching Levy’s eyes widen more as he went on. Her hands were reaching up to the center of her chest and he began to step near her. “ _I will always love you…_ ” He took another step with a snap; his stare was digging deeply into hers as one of her hands went back down to her lap. Her face was full of shock as she held to his stare, mesmerized by it.

“ _You_ …” He stopped before her. “ _You tiny thing you…_ ” He snapped his fingers again. He could see her beginning to cry. The tears were welling up in her eyes starting to spill, her one hand reaching over her mouth to hold in a sob. He kneeled before her so that he was right in front of her, his eyes level with hers, his one large hand reaching towards the one in her lap, taking it up gently and holding it, caressing it with his large thumb.

“ _Bitter sweet_ …” His eyes closed as he brought her tiny hand to his mouth and kissed the top of her knuckles.

“ _Memories…_ ” He sang to her, his eyes opening and staying over hers.

“ _That is all... I’m taking… with me…”_ He sang to her lowering their hands, but not letting her go.

“ _So goodbye…_ ” He spoke, finally letting her hand go and instead resting his over top of hers in her lap. Levy’s tears were streaming down her cheeks as Gajeel glanced back up at her his other hand now reaching towards her face.

“ _Please… don’t cry…_ ” He sang as he rested a hand over her cheek, his thumb wiping her tears. Levy could only stare at him as he watched her with a tiny bittersweet smile.

“ _We both know… I’m not… whatchu… you… need…_ ” He sang wiping more tears before letting his hand slide away from her warm tear stained cheek and through her hair now.

“ _And I… Will always love you…_ ” He sang, his rough voice was weak, “ _I… Will always love you…_ ” He sang as he raked his fingers through her hair. He paused for a moment, letting his hand brush through her blue locks, before continuing.

“ _I hope life treats you kind…_ ” Levy could only watch him with heartbroken eyes. Her tears wouldn’t stop, as Gajeel continued to sing to her as sweetly, as his rough voice would allow him too.

“ _And I hope… you have all… you dreamed of…_ ” His hand paused as he continued, his smile widening.

“ _And I wish you joy… and happiness…_ ” His voice faded some as his smile eased to a more serious face.

“ _But above all this…_ ” Gajeel could feel his own chest constricting as he could feel his own face giving him away.

“ _I wish you love…_ ” He hung on the last word, his hand pulling away from her as he began to stand before her again. Levy’s eyes stayed on him, her head following his movement with her distraught expression. There was a pause as Gajeel held her stare, his brow hard.

“ _And I… I… will always love you_.” He closed his eyes singing the words, his head going up. 

_“I will always… love you…_ ” His head came down as his eyelids lifted, his gaze automatically finding hers as she sat on the edge of her seat. Her body was leaning forward, almost as if she was about to run to him. Gajeel could feel his own throat closing up on his last few versus.

“ _I will_ …” His eyes were stinging dry as he could feel the tears threatening to spill.  

“ _Always_ …” He managed to choke out.

“ _Love you_ …” His voice was heavy and he took a breath.

“ _Levy I love you_ …” He told her, his own tear was spilling as he watched countless waves of emotion move through her face.

“ _I will always love you_ …” He spoke hardly above a whisper, his eyes closing as his head went up. He was unable to swallow anymore of the excruciating pain he could feel building inside him while looking at her. His one arm went up and draped over his already closed eyes while the other stayed at his side, his tight fist trembling.

Levy was on her feet in an instant going to him her small body pushing against his as Gajeel cried into his arm. Her arms were wrapping around him tightly, her own hot tears wetting his shirt. He stood there letting her hold him for a moment, completely weak, as the pain just wouldn’t stop.  
  


* * *

**When I wrote this, I thought I might use it for a part in another long story I'm writing, but I ended up scrapping that idea and now it is just this.**


End file.
